Westchester at it's worst
by Relient-Only
Summary: Massie Block just moved to Westchester, not realizing she's been turned into a vampire. It's up to Carlene, Derrick, and their friends to get to her before Aidan and Alec can.
1. Indroduction

I do not own any of the Clique characters or any of the twilight series ideas. That's all Lisi Harrison and Stephanie Meyer

Carlene Slovack looked at herself in the mirror. A gray Geren Ford V-necked kimono dress with a super-chunky belt that hung diagonally across her hips. A pair of black leggings were peeking out the bottom, while red patent leather flats added a burst of color to her ankles. Her hair was in a low side chigon and fastened with two red chopsticks. Her auburn hair complemented the outfit along with her piercing hazel eyes.

"Definitely a ten if not an eleven." Carlene said to herself as she walked downstairs.

"Derrick, Come on we're late and we still need to pick up everyone." She shouted while knocking on his bedroom door until he opened the door.

His hair was in all directions, he was still wasn't dressed, and he was hungry. His eyes were pitch black and his teeth were glistening, which meant his mouth was full of venom and he could kill anyone at any minute.

"On second thought. Go hunt today we don't want you pouncing on the nearest human in site. I'll make up some excuse like your getting teeth pulled all day, or something like that." Carlene said already thinking of the excuses she could make up. "But don't come to school until you've fed. No matter what."

_He nodded, he turned around, and slammed the door in my face. He must be really hungry._ Carlene thought to herself. _Usually he sleeps an hour before hunting but, I can hear him. He just left to go hunting. Weird. Something is going to happen today he saw something I need to find out what._

Carlene walked downstairs, got her bag, and grabbed her phone. Quickly she stuffed all the papers that was her English essay, that she supposively copied off the internet, and put it in her bag. No one could've guessed that she lived through this and didn't need to copy it off the Internet.

"Have you seen Derrick? I went to wake him but he wasn't there." Anna asked. Anna was their mother figure, so to speak. Vampires didn't have moms or dads but Keith and Anna were like their parents.

Truth is Derrick's and Carlene's parents died in the second World War, and Derrick and Carlene just found each other then, knew they were like brother and sister, and then found Keith and Anna. They just clicked like family and got together great. Keith introduced the concept of feeding off animals to us and it just worked. It was beyond a success.

"Yes he went to hunt. Worst I've seen him in a while. His mouth was practically swimming in venom. Something is going to happen. I could tell he was hiding something and before I could find out what he just left." Carlene said trying to hide the anxiety in her voice.

"That is strange. Keep your eyes open today and read as much as you can from him." Keith said deep in thought. In case your confused almost every vampire has a special talent, as you could call it. Some (it's very very rare) can have more than one. I have two. I can read minds and shoot fire out of my hands. Exciting right?

Carlene walked outside into the August weather. She stepped into her limo and nodded for Chad (the family driver) to go pick up everyone else. Carlene looked out the window trying to find Derrick so she could hear what was wrong. The curiosity and suspense was eating her alive. He was out of her mind's limits so she couldn't find him.

"Hola!" Alicia Rivera, Carlene's best friend (who was also a vampire), said as she walked in the limo, with Josh Hotz and Chris Plovert trailing right behind her. "Where's Derrick?"

"Hunting. He could've attacked anyone at just the sight. No wind just the sight of the person. Something was off though, he left before I could see his thoughts." Carlene explained.

"That's weird. I mean who would want their thoughts read?" Josh asked sarcasm dripping off each word "I mean it's not like they didn't want everyone to know who he was going to take to prom. Especially the girl who he was going to ask! I mean nothing wrong with that!"

"Oh Joshie it's ok. It wasn't much of a surprise for me." Alicia said playfully.

Dylan and Cam entered the limo, with Kristen racing-at human speed- a few feet behind them to catch up. Kristen wasn't breathing heavily like most people would. In fact she wasn't breathing at all, none of us have to breather we just breath to fool the humans.

"Kemp just called me. Something about finishing a project. Don't understand, he could just finish in 2 minutes, including the report and essay too." Kristen informed them.

"Ugh. He's probably texting Nataly. It's disgusting. I mean really what she drinks. But I guess we all can relate to the temptation." Carlene said and they all nodded at her words.

"Says the girl who is quote unquote in love with one of these disgusting human blood-drinkers." Cam added

If Carlene could blush, she would have turned blood red. Or if Chad the HUMAN family driver wasn't driving Carlene would've at least injured him so much he couldn't kiss Dylan for a week at least.

"I am not. You know there's no way. He drinks human blood and I drink animal blood. In case you guys haven't noticed there is a war between the two going on." Carlene stated.

As long as anyone could remember the human blood drinkers have been in a war with the animal blood drinkers. When the Rivera, Lyons, Marvil, Gregory, Plovert, Hurley, Fisher, and Hotz vampire families came Keith introduced our way of life to them. They joined but the oldest boys Cade, Harris, and Seth gave in reluctantly. But when The Mr. Arin Macson moved with his sons, Aidan and Alec, the oldest switched to human blood. Thus starting this "war". Of course they had boundaries and they couldn't come in Westchester if they were hungry or they were going to hunt. As long as no one was killed and no damage was done it was ok. Anyways so they all moved to the town next to Westchester. Only the animal blood drinkers stayed.

"Where's Claire?" Carlene asked, suddenly noticing the blond hair blue-eyed girl wasn't there. Everyone except Chris shrugged.

"She went hunting. She was starved. Practically equal to Derrick. And you know it's tougher for her, since she just started animal blood a decade ago." Chris stated. Claire also saw the future or what it could be too.

"She's in on it too. They both can't hide it from me forever." Carlene said more determined than ever. Also secretly glad they had left the subject between Carlene and Aidan.

"Your probably just changing the subject. Seriously what's going on with you two?" Alicia asked concerned and curious.

_Hold on let me put a privacy bubble around us._ Alicia thought. _Ok done, so answer my question._

Just like Carlene, Alicia had two talents. She could make privacy, time hold, or invisibility bubbles around anyone and she had a talent with ice. As in she could make ice come out of no where, make ice into any shape, or something like that. You get the point.

"I really don't know. Last time I saw him he was leading some unsuspecting girl into a room. He saw me smiled, with the venom flashing off his teeth, winked at me, and then lead her into the room." Carlene said remembering. "No one heard her screaming. Well no humans did. He cleaned up the evidence, buried the body or did something with it, and left just like that."

Alicia nodded and patted Carlene's back. Alicia and Josh's relationship was going perfectly. She had no worries in the world and she was soaring on cloud nice. In fact they were voted cutest couple in Westchester High. Carlene nodded and Alicia took away the privacy bubble.

Everyone was silent. They hated being out of a conversation. Carlene smiled, letting them know it was nothing important. They all were satisfied and continued their individual conversations. Carlene just stared our the window.

"We're here Ms. Slovack." Chad said. Carlene nodded to him. Everyone got out and waited for Carlene to get out to tell them the song to walk to.

"Walk to the chorus of Miss Independent by Ne-yo." Carlene ordered. "Guys by their girls. If your single like moi get in the front."

Carlene, Chris, Kristen walked to the beat (Carlene in the middle of course!) and then cam, Dylan, Alicia, and Josh came next. They all sat under their Oak Tree. 5 minutes later Derrick, Claire, and Kemp joined them.

"So how was hunting Derrick and Kuh-laire?" Carlene asked. Shock covered Claire's face. She knew Carlene never ever called her Kuh-laire unless she was seriously pissed.

"It was good. Enough to hold me over until tonight." Derrick answered glancing over his shoulder and completely ignoring the tension that had filled the atmosphere.

Derrick's mouth opened and closed. He said something so fast and low it was obvious Claire was only meant to hear. Carlene caught only one part of it "she's here.".

"Who is?" Carlene asked through her teeth, restraining herself from any violence especially in front of these kids. Derrick gazed at someone coming out of a Range Rover. Her brunette hair was straightened and her outfit was a 9.9 at the highest. What really caught Carlene's eye was the girl's piercing amber eyes.

"Newborn vampire." Carlene said the realization suddenly hitting her "Derrick, Cam, and Josh she's your responsibility. Our house, we'll all meet there at lunch. And bring the girl guys. I don't care what you have to do. Knock her out, drug her I don't care just get her there."

Just as Carlene finished talking the bell for first hour homeroom rang. Carlene shot them all glances saying "don't screw this up" without saying anything at all.

Alicia, Carlene, Dylan, Josh, and Cam had English first, while Derrick, Claire, Kristen, Chris, and Kemp had Biology. They all walked into the classroom, and took their seats. On Carlen's Desk there was a note. It said:

We're Closer than you think love, - Aidan

"Cam. Josh. Find her, watch for them go now. Hurry." Carlene said as fast as she could. They hurried out of the classroom not bothering to ask what was wrong.

_Found her Carlene._ Cam thought No sign of them yet. _We'll keep an eye on her for now._

She tried to find Aidan but, he was blocking her out. He was the only one who could do that and it drove her insane. It's like being blind or without one of your senses. It just feels like your missing something.

"Carlene don't worry she's going to be ok. This is her first class. She'll be in plain sight he can't do anything." Alicia reassured her, rubbing her back. Carlene nodded trying to relax.

_These guys are so hot here_. Someone thought. Not just someone, the new girl. Her name was Massie Block. So far from what Carlene could gather Massie had no clue she was a vampire. Which led to the fact that she was born in the past 24 hours. Well not born but well bitten by someone.

Massie walked into the classroom talking to Josh. Alicia looked ready to kill. Carlene put a restraining hand on Alicia's shoulder. Massie seemed to notice the death glare she was receiving from Alicia and acted more flirty. Was she wishing to be dead? The bell rang. Massie went to a seat in the corner and Josh walked over to his seat next to Alicia. You could tell Josh was in pain talking to Massie, by the way his smile was so tight.

The bell rang. Cam and Josh lingered by the door to escort Massie to her next class with Derrick and Chris. You could tell this pleased Massie all the envious stares she got, and the death glare from Alicia. Carlene walked off to her locker. When she spun in her combination, a piece of paper fell out of her locker.

Good Job. But you can't protect her everywhere she goes.

Carlene grabbed her books and hurried to Science. Then she went to Literature. Then Geography. Finally the bell rang. Carlene walked outside, went behind a building, made sure no one could see her, and then raced off to her house.

She opened the front door. Keith and Anna had gone to their jobs. Anna was a doctor and Keith was a lawyer. Well one of the top lawyers in the world with his ability to sway people into seeing everything his way. He just had to make sure it was a good case and the case was true. Claire, Dylan, Chris, and Kristen were already there. Carlene heard footsteps. Derrick and Cam came around the corner carrying Massie. Alicia, Kemp, and Josh trailed behind them.

"What did you do to her?" Carlene asked kind of curious. She looked really unconscious. Like almost dead. Well she was dead but you get the point!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the clique characters.**

Flashback

Carlene heard footsteps. Derrick and Cam came around the corner carrying Massie. Alicia, Kemp, and Josh trailed behind them.

"What did you do to her?" Carlene asked kind of curious. She looked really unconscious. Like almost dead. Well she was dead but you get the point!

"We took your advice and drugged her." Derrick answered making it sound like knocking people out was just a day to day thing for him.

"Ka.. but Chris and Kemp keep an eye on her so when she wakes up we can tell her everything. Josh, Cam, Kristen, and Derrick watch outside for them." Carlene ordered.

They all nodded. Josh, Derrick, Kristen and Cam split up outside each taking corner. Everything was silent until Dylan turned on the television to watch her mom's show The Daily Grind. Alicia went into the kitchen probably to watch something other than The Daily Grind, on the television in the Kitchen.

"Hey. Carlene. Did you tell Anna or Keith about Ms. Massie over there yet?" Alicia asked from the Kitchen. Carlene walked into the Kitchen and took a seat at their Kitchen table.

"No. I should call though. When they get home they'll smell the new scent and they'll think we got into some kind of trouble." Carlene said taking out her cell phone. She dialed Anna's number and she didn't answer.

"Hey Anna. It's Carlene. You know how I told you that Derrick was hiding something well… We found a newborn vampire except, she doesn't quite realize what she is yet. Anyways… see you when you get home. Bye!" Carlene said and hung up. She dialed Keith's number and he didn't answer so she left the same message for him except, with his name and not Anna's.

"Carlene! She's up!" Kemp shouted from the living room. "And she looks really pissed. Hurry up."

Carlene ran into the living room where she was greeted by frantic looks from Kemp and Plovert and a death glare from Massie. Alicia walked in the living room and stood right behind Carlene. You could tell she was still mad about this morning but, she tried her best to hid it.

"Before you yell can you at least let us explain?" Carlene asked, Massie nodded "Well have you been having really good hearing? Running faster than usual? Not wanting to eat lately? Do you know what you are?"

"What… How? I mean yes to all of those except the last one." Massie said her voice cracking. "What do you mean by what I am? I mean all I remember from the move is fainting then waking up and hurting everywhere."

"Well basically…… there is no easy way to tell you that you'll believe me. But you are a vampire." Carlene explained "And we are too. But well it' s a little more complicated than that."

Massie nodded and Carlene continued "You see we don't drink human blood. We drink animal blood. As gross as the whole blood drinking thing sounds you need it to live."

"Hmm…. Interesting. I thought I was just sick. It makes sense though. And as much as I think I'm going crazy I believe you." Massie said. "I'm just getting this vibe that your telling the truth."

"Vibe? Carlene I think she controls earth. You know like you and Alicia control ice and fire?" Plovert asked "Well I think she can control earth, because then she can tell if your lying by the vibes your body realeases when your lying.

"I think your right Plovert." Carlene said thinking "Well Massie we're going to ask you right now. Do you want to drink animal blood or human blood? Because we're kind of in a war here against the human blood drinkers and don't worry we won't hurt you if you choose their side. We just need to know because….. they'll be here in a few minutes."

"Uh… Animal blood. I mean to actually kill a human and drink their blood that's disgusting. But I think I can handle the animals." Massie stated.

Carlene heard a noise outside and nodded for Chris and Kemp to go check it out. They heard the noises enter through the Kitchen and then they heard them talking to each other. Carlene started walking towards the door, nodding at Dylan, Claire, and Alicia to block the line of sight to Massie. Carlene walked into the Kitchen. Alec, Seth, and Cade stared at Carlene.

"Carlene. So good to see you again." Alec said. Alec was Aidan's twin. They both looked a lot alike but you could see the differences very clearly.

"I could say the same if I knew why you were here." Carlene said already knowing the answer but, just wanting to hear it out loud.

"Oh we were just in the neighborhood and we smelled a new smell and we noticed a new vampire was here. But then again you already knew that." Alec responded his tone cheerful "So if you'll hand over the girl we'll be on our way."

"I don't think so. You can just go on your way right now while your still in one piece." Carlene said matching his cheerful tone "Or you'll give us a reason not to send you back at all."

Alec frowned. He looked at Seth and Cade. Alec didn't enjoy playing with even numbers. Even though they took risks they knew what was just plain dumb. So at light speed he put something in my hand and then him, Seth, and Cade disappeared as fast as they appeared. Carlene opened her palm and lying in it was a note.

We'll get her eventually. – Aidan

It was like he was physic and knew what was going to happen. And how it was going to play out even though he didn't see the future. Carlene laughed for Aidan predicting ability. I mean it's not like we were predictable.

"Well that was boring I didn't even get a chance to knock out Cade." Carlene said walking into the living room.

"Oh yea no one beats you without you, getting back at them and ten times harder." Kemp said following her. "You know my shoulder is still sore from the last time you punched me."

Carlene shrugged and laughed "Well next time don't get me angry and you won't get hurt. Right now I think it's better if we all train her tomorrow. Right now she needs rest she's still too young to not need any sleep."

They all nodded. Dylan took Carlene to one of the guest rooms, got her a change of clothes, and told Cam to stay outside by her window in case they came back.

The next day Massie woke up around 7 in the morning. Derrick took her to go hunt and after that to train her on attacking with her teeth. When they came back Plovert taught her how to hit the right way. Finally it was Carlene's turn to train teach her something.

"Ok Massie I can tell by your little limo legs that you don't work a lot." Carlene said "We're going to fix that I'm going to teach you how to learn your talent some more. Kaa…?"

Massie nodded. Carlene showed Massie how to strech the vampire way not the human way. It was a good thing that they lived on a huge estate so no one could see them or pay attention to what they were doing.

"First, I need you to take a defensive positition otherwise, when someone tries to hit you, you won't be able to meet their attack with your own." Carlene demonstrated a defensive position and Massie copied her example.

"Ok now I want you to focus on that rock right there. Then try to move it by letting the energy flow through you." Carlene ordered. Massie nodded, she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

Some kind of energy hit her, she thought it was energy but decided to just go with it. Massie opened her eyes and focused them on the huge rock that was at least 100 feet away. She moved her hand forward and then pulled it back, still focusing on the rock. Suddenly the rock was a good 4 feet in front of her.

"Very nice. I would have expected it would take longer but you are after all Massie Block." Carlene said a little humor in her tone. "Now break it into 20 different pieces all the same shape. I just want to see what your limit is."

Massie nodded at her and took a few deep breaths. She focused on the rock imagining the rock in 20 equal pieces. Then it went from this big rock into - from her estimate – into the 20 pieces. She was overwellelmed with joy from her success. Carlene looked a little impressed by her success.

"Interesting you learn just as fast as me. Believe me that's saying something." Carlene said thinking "Ok here is what were going to do now. Your going to fight me. Don't worry I won't hurt you, your skin doesn't burn unless I make it really hot – which I won't - and I just want to see what happens when your overwhelmed with adrenaline."

Massie nodded and took her defensive position (improving Carlene's just a little). Carlene took a defensive position of her own. Massie made a rock come out of the ground and threw it at Carlene, which she dodged gracefully. Carlene made a little flame into a huge ball of fire and shot it at Massie. Massie met it with a rock, but the fire didn't stop it still came at Massie, burning through the rock wall. Massie painacked but, she went down into the earth and covered the top, waited a few seconds, and came up.

After a hour of that, in which no one won, they heard clapping. They turned and saw Derrick, Cam, and Josh. Carlene grinned at Massie then turned to grin at all of them. Massie wipped the sweat that had appeared on her head after 5 minutes of fighting with Carlene and to think that Carlene was going easy on her!

"I think it's time for a break Carlene. Look at her she's about to fall." Derrick explained "But you are the only one who Carlene has even let, come close to beating her."

"Well I agree. I'm tired too. You know how fighting wears me out." Carlene said "Massie would you like to tan with me by the pool?"

Massie nodded "Yea. I could use a break. Your so much better than me. It's hard to believe you were going easy on me. Plus swimming calms me and that seems to help when I'm moving rock."

Carlene nodded still smiling and they headed inside leaving the boys outside to do who knows what. Carlene led Massie and threw a bikini at her, that was white with green polka dots. Carlene put on a similar one only this one had purple polka dots. They walked towards the pool.

Carlene sat down on lawn chair near the flowers that surrounded the pool area making it smell wonderful. Carlene put on her sunglasses and closed her eyes. Massie jumped into the pool happy to cool down after the workouts she had all day. Carlene bolted up after 5 minutes of silence.

"Did you hear that?" Carlene said just as guess who appears? Aidan, Seth, and Harris. Aidan and Seth looked at Carlene but Harris looked at Massie. Seth and Cade apparently in a way "liked" Carlene, Harris didn't care for any of the girls but, from the vibe Carlene was getting from the way he stared at Massie made her think he liked Massie, and Aidan he was such a mystery.

"I don't think so." Carlene said positioning herself in between them and Massie. "Alicia, Dylan, take Massie inside."

Even though Carlene muttered this Alicia and Dylan suddenly appeared. They glared at Aidan, Seth, and Harris who were all gritting their teeth but standing perfectly still for some reason. They picked Massie up and rushed her inside and Alicia came back outside in case Carlene needed help (which she rarely did).

"Massie has made her desicision. And she chose us. Shocker there huh? So basically you have no business coming here 24/7 anymore." Carlene said her tone the farthest thing from cheerful.

"Oh. You wouldn't want that now would you?" Aidan said into her ear appearing right next to her. Carlene took this as a chance to punch him, ignoring the shiver that went down her spine, and sent him against a tree. Not hard though, not that she would tell anyone though. He came back laughing.

"You always were so head strong." Aidan said still laughing, making Carlene just as happy as she was mad he her. For some odd reason Seth appeared next to her and punched her in the ribs, hard, very hard so much that it hurt. She gasped with Alicia echoing her gasp but knowing better than to interfear. Carlene thought she hear Aidan hiss. Carlene stumbled back but straightened up her side still throbbing.

"Your dead!" Carlene yelled at him. Alicia appeared next to her holding her back but just barely. Carlene struggled and felt someone else more stronger than Alicia hold her back. Derrick.

"Let me go just let me kill him half way." Carlene pleaded "Come on you know you want to see me kill him. Please?"

Derrick shook his head and smiled. Carlene calmed down and Derrick let her go. Carlene glared at Seth who winked at her and she almost attacked him but composed herself fast before she could do anything drastic.

"You know that's no way you get girls." Carlene explained "But then again the last girl who liked you died."

Seth growled probably remembering the memory. He had been liking this human girl…. Amanda.. and was in love. Well summer love. He told her the truth and how he drank human blood but, surprisingly she still loved him. Anyways it was her birthday and she was cutting onions in her kitchen. Alone. With him. She cut herself and well the smell was too tempting and he killed her. But he moved on fast to Carlene but still felt horribly angry when someone mentioned her in the wrong way.

Carlene smiled at her letting the venom drip off her teeth. Aidan looked bemused but, Seth looked ready to pounce. And that's exactly what he did. Carlene saw him in the air and felt it when he punched her. She went flying at least 300 feet in the air, landed a mile away (still on the Slovack estate though), and flew into the trees, knocking down most of them. She let out a ear spearcing screech. Aidan and Alicia were right next to her in a minute.

Alicia nodded at Aidan and he examined her. He had a healing how can I explain it, a healing talent. Meaning he was examining her bones without using a x-ray and he could heal you without using any hospital tools or anything like that. I mean even though vampires can't get hurt easily when Seth (strong if not stronger than Carlene) hit her in her already sore ribs he could've done some damage.

Carlene heard him gasp and then Alicia gasp when she saw Carlene's bones when Aidan projected the picture in her head. Carlene couldn't move so she did what made the most since to her and what she couldn't fight. She blacked out.

**Do you like the story so far?**


	3. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_Carlene heard him gasp and then Alicia gasp when she saw Carlene's bones when Aidan projected the picture in her head. Carlene couldn't move so she did what made the most since to her and what she couldn't fight. She blacked out._

Carlene began to gain concisousness. Slowly, she took a deep breath, to taste her surroundings. No humans near by, but it reeked of human blood. Her throat felt like someone put a hot pan down it, she pushed back the feeling and got up. She'd have to hunt later. Carlene stumbled but was caught by someone's strong arms. Aidan.

_Of course! Could this ot be more horrible? _Carlene thought _Besides the blacking out – which vampires aren't supposed to ever – this could not get any worse!_

"You have injured ribs and your head got hit a bit by all the trees." Aidan said in a monotone. "Not nessacarily broken but not unharmed. He hit you pretty hard. But you just had to bring up Amanda didn't you?"

He started laughing. Carlene imagined his hand on fire. Childish yes but she was too mad to care. He stared screaming in pain while, Carlene laughed at him. She geustered for him to come over. She blew out the fire and blew away the burn marks.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot." Aidan said his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "That's what I get for helping you. Burned."

"You didn't have to save me. You could've just let me die for all I care." Carlene said her voice turning cold. "And for the record I got rid of your burns."

She turned so she wouldn't have to look at his beautiful hazel eyes. They were identical to hers, only instead of just the brown little ring around the pupil, he had red flakes on the brown ring. She curled up into a ball and just muttered to herself. Carlene could tell he felt bad because she could feel his body heat – well what body heat he had – right next to her. He put his arm around her, putting her into some what of a hug.

"I'm sorry. You know I just don't like fire." Aidan said as if they hung out all the time without trying to kill each other. "Ever since the accident. I just don't like fire."

Aidan and Alec's mom had died in a fire when they were nine years old. They had to go to their father in California, who had been a vampire since he lost custody of them. Arin changed Aidan and Alec then they became a family again but it was still a bit rough for him to talk about.

"Then it must be horrible to talk kto me or even see the sight of me." Carlene said hiding the sorrow that was threatening to appear. "It's a good thing were supposed to be enemies. Then it will be easier for you to kill me."

"Not exactly." He mumbled pulling Carlene closer to him. They stayed like that for who knows how long, until someone came in and giggled. Carlene could rechonize the garggaling laugh of the person she hated the most, and who hated the idea of Carlene and Aidan together. Melissa.

"Aidan. My bad. I was just checking to see if… she was up yet." Melissa said in her nasily, annoying voice. "Her brother is driving me crazy. Calling every 5 minutes. How do you put up with him?"

Carlene bolted up and wlaked out into the hallway, pulled out her phone, and texted Derrick. She knew he would be frantic her in "enemy" territory all alone.

Carlene: I'm conscious

Derrick: Do you want us to pick you up?

Carlene: I'll run. I need to hunt anyways. Bye

She put her phone in her pocket and started to walk back into the room, when an image hit her hard. Melissa. And Aidan. Kissing. It hurt really bad because for a second she thought he like her. Obviously she was wrong. Holding back tears she walked into the room, looked at Aidan's horror stricken eyes, opened the window, and jumped out before Melissa could make a comment.

And then she was flying. Everything went by in a blur. All she could think about was how much pain it was seeing that without really seeing that. She stopped and got a few elk. Then she was flying again. It was as if all the pain made her go faster. She was home in a matter of seconds, walking through the door. Everyone – except Keith and Anna – was there. Carlene bolted into her room and started weeping. She couldn't cry but wished she could.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Alicia asked walking into the room. "Whatever happened it can't be as bad as you make it out to be."

"He……um……issa!......issed!!" Carlene screeched her words uncomprehindable. "Inw…………ut………………..uv…..im!!!!!.."

"Whoah!!!! He kissed Melissa!" Alicia shrieked "And you saw the whole thing because she was projecting it in her head!! That's low even for her!"

Carlene nodded her head weakly. Everyone came rushing in - hearing all the noise from downstairs – trying to comfort her. But no matter what, her heart was shattered into a million piece being stomped on by Melissa.

"You know we could take care of him." Derek said trying to act tough and trying to make Carlene smile. It worked only because she knew Aidan could take them all down in a blink of an eye. Carlene probably standed a good chance against him.

The front door jiggled and they heard footsteps walk in downstairs. Keith and Anna walked into Carlene's bedroom. Everyone became silent and turned to face them. Keith and Anna both zeroed in on my haggard appearance in the corner. Anna did a double take when she saw Carlene a look of pain and understanding crossed her features. They exchanged a glance.

"Your all going to 'sleepover' tonight and then your starting school again." Anna said cheerfully. "People are getting curious. Oh but after school hurry home and meet at the meadow. We have a surprise."

We all nodded. The boys went downstairs because quote unquote tear were not their "thing". Massie, Alicia, and Dylan were trying to comfort me, while Clair and Kristen were thinking of ways to get payback. That was pretty much the whole entire night.

-0-

In the morning the girls dressed in purple and while, while the guys dressed in black and white, saying that they wouldn't wear a color so girly as purple. Instead of taking th cars they ran. When they got in a 1 mile radius of the school they walked on the sidewalk at human speed. It was pretty much a normal day. At lunch they were surrounded by welcome backs and compliments on their outfits.

At one point Carlene heard Layne Albey think Massie's already in with the A-listers?! I didn't know they were taking applications to join! Carlene just had to laugh at that and everyone gave her questioning looks. She shrugged.

When school was over they all met in the nearby forest and then ran to the Slovack estate. Then they walked through the forest that surrounded the meadow. When they all saw what was in the meadow they erupted in hisses. Cade, Seth, Harris, Alec, Melissa, Nataly, Yolanda, and Aidan. Standing by them was Keith, Anna, and….. Arin. They were about to pounce when Keith sent them a don't-you-dare look.

"You probably wondering why your all here. Well…. We've decided to hold a tournament to see whose the strongest on both sides." Keith explained.

"Ok here are the rules." Anna said in her athorative tone. "Two girls and two boys from each side. And yes a girl will have to face a boy. Now there are no rules as long as this place doesn't smell of dead people if you get what I'm saying."

"It starts in an hour." Arin interjected "Don't be late. Both sides must choose and then tell us who you picked. Then we'll decide who is going against who."

We all nodded and then turned to glare at one another. Then turned and started talking to one another to decide who was going to fight with the other team.

"I think Carlene and Alicia should go!" Claire shrieked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "And Derrick and Cam!"

"No. Derrick and Josh." Carlene said disagreeing "Josh is way stronger than Cam and knows how to fight better than Cam too."

Everyone agreed that it was Carlene, Alicia, Derrick, and Josh – well everyone except Claire. The other "team" picked Melissa, Yolanda, Seth, and…………. You guessed it! Aidan. What are odds? I mean seriously?

-0-

After the hour was up and both teams told who they had picked the first fight had begun. It was Yolanda vs. Carlene, Melissa vs. Alicia, Seth vs. Josh, and Aidan vs. Derrick. Aidan had mopped the floor with Derrick (no surprise). Then Josh won by kicking off Seth's arm in the next fight. When it came to the girl's tournaments, Alicia lost to Melissa. When Melissa had kicked her in the back when she was spacing out. Finally it was Carlene vs. Yolanda and she beat Yolanda no problem. Next round was Melissa vs. Carlene and Josh vs. Aidan.

Melissa vs. Carlene was going to be a pretty even game. They were both good, but now they would find out who was better. Melissa and Carlene walked onto the field. The whistle blew for them to begin.

Melissa smiled that evil smirkish, smile of hers and started by turning into a bear and charging. Carlene easily dodged her and kicked her directly in the back. She stumbled a few steps back and turned into a huge horse. Then the image hit Carlene. The scene of Aidan and Melissa kissing played again and again in her head.

"Ahhh!!!!" Carlene said gripping her head and falling to her knees. The picture kept playing over and over again. Carlene felt tearless sobs come out of her throat. The sadness was replaced with anger real quick.

Carlene got up and found Melissa at least a mile away. She ran with her hands and feet burning with fire. When she reached Melissa she kicked her right in the nose. Breaking and burning her nose. Carlene quickly got behind her hit her back a few times and Melissa fell to the ground instantly. The whistle blew. Carlene had won.

Everyone – on her side – ran up to her to cogradulate her. She felt horrible because now she'd either have to hurt Josh or Aidan. Nightmare for both. Hoping that Josh had won and they'd say she wouldn't have to face someone on her own team, she turned her head. She saw Josh on the ground. Aidan had won. He gave her a smirk and turned to go talk to Cade or Seth.

Carlene and Aidan walked onto the field next to where she'd just fought. The whistle blew and the "dance" began. Aidan charged for Carlene. She jumped over him and would have landed gracefully, but he grabbed her ankle and tried to slam her into the ground. Carlene did a back flip which saved her from crashing into the ground.

Aidan quickly ran up to her and kicked her in her ribs. Carlene howled in pain and thought she heard Derrick hiss. When she looked at Aidan, he looked deep in thought. The image hit her harder because it was coming from him. He was projecting him and Melissa. Kissing.

She hissed and gripped her head in pain. The pain of a broken heart. Carlene sent a wave of hot blue fire at Aidan. It hit him hard and he howled in pain. This stopped the image for a minute or two but then it started up again.

He charged her and hit her in the stomache. She went back a few yards. Aidan wasn't done, he ran around her until somewhat of a tornado was around her. Carlene was tossed a mile or two, the whole time him and Melissa kissing in her head. Now they were taking it a step further.

"Ohmigawd! Do you know how disgusting that is? And in my head!" She schreeched, falling to the ground gripping her head. It hurt like someone just slammed her with a million concreate trucks. She twisted her arms and made a huge fire tornado.

Horror struck Aidan's face. Sweat beaded down Carlene's face as she pushed the tornado forward to him. The huge amount of fire coming toward him, had frozen him in place. Then it hit Carlene – an idea not the tornado – she could kill him with fire! All her pain would be gone!

She snapped her finger and the tornado was gone. Carlene smiled with venom glistening off her teeth. Aidan raised an eyebrown as if to ask why'd you do that? Carlene's feet and hands lit with fire and she started running toward him. Realization hit Derrick. Quickly he ran and hit her when she was at least 100 feet from him. The sound was like a sonic boom.

"Why'd you do that?" she shrieked at him. "I was just about to win! You know you want me to win!"

"By killing him? And making him as dead as possible?" Derrick yelled back. Carlene looked between Aidan and Derrick, measuring the distance it would take her to reach Aidan. Derrick grabbed her arms, put them behind her back, and nailed her to the ground.

"Come on! He has it coming, you know he does!" Carlene tried convincing him. "Look he's smirking! Just one hit! That's all!"

Carlene was just about to get out of his hold, when someone stronger helped hold her down. Soon Seth, Josh, Cam, Chris, Alicia, Cade, and Alec were holding her down. She'd almost gotten free when who else but Aidan helped hold her down. There wasn't enough room for her to make any fire.

"Carlene. I've known you for most of my life. What's up?" Derrick asked her once she'd agreed to calm down. "You'd never kill a person or vampire for no good reason."

That… what he'd just said triggered something. It reminded her of her mother and father. "I……. I…….. miss them…… I miss what our life was…." She whimpered "I miss the past."

"I know you do believe me I miss my parents too. But you can't kill someone or something. Got it?" Derrick said trying to make her smile. As usual it worked and she smiled. Then she stiffened and a mask of horror overtook her face. It was a voice she'd heard. Someone from the past. But not someone she'd wanted to come……


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Clique or ideas from Twilight. It's all Lisi Harrison and Stephanie Meyer.**

_Flashback_

_That… what he'd just said triggered something. It reminded her of her mother and father. "I……. I…….. miss them…… I miss what our life was…." She whimpered "I miss the past."_

_"I know you do believe me I miss my parents too. But you can't kill someone or something. Got it?" Derrick said trying to make her smile. As usual it worked and she smiled. Then she stiffened and a mask of horror overtook her face. It was a voice she'd heard. Someone from the past. But not someone she'd wanted to come……_

Carlene just stood there thinking about the chances he was looking for her. Derrick saw her facial expression and raised an eyebrow as if to say what's going on now? She shook her head, closed her eyes, and focused. Finally she found him.

Where is she? He asked himself. I know she's in Westchester. All I need to do is find her……

"He's here. He's going to find me." Carlene mumbled more to herself than to Derrick "I have to leave. I'm not going to let him kill anyone else."

"Whose here?" Derrick asked confused. He was thinking through the possibilities. "He's…………… He's here? How did he find you?"

Carlene shook her head. They'd cleaned their trail when they came here. Or so they thought. How could he find them? Carlene and Derrick only traveled in the rain so their scent could be washed away. She started to remember her human life and the beginning of her vampire life.

_Flashback_

_Carlene Slovack's father had sent her to a horrible place up in Maine. Her father hadn't told her why. It confused her greatly. There was nothing to fear in Connecticut. When she'd told her friends Maria, Margaret, and Dempsey they'd been really sad as if they had some surprise for her._

_Carlene walked out of their little home that was small but quaint. She was about to meet her father at some charity thing for the poor. Why did she have to go? The poor could starve for all she cared as long as she got to buy whatever she wanted._

_Something had caught her eye. A familiar head of caramel blond hair. She waited to make sure it was him. He turned and she saw his piercing hazel eyes. Carlene waved toward him. He rushed over to where she was._

_"Dempsey! Why are you here?" Carlene asked curiosity painting her voice "How come you aren't in Connecticut?"_

_He explained his story and they spent the day together. Afterwards, it was twilight and he'd said he'd wanted to tell her something. So, he took her to somewhere it was a bit fuzzy and she couldn't remember. Then, when he'd made sure they were alone, he bit her. When she became a vampire entilerly he explained everything and told her he'd be back._

_15 years later….._

_Carlene was just about to finish up a guy who wouldn't stop moving. She heard something in the bushes. Quickly, she finished him off then heard Dempsey's familiar thoughts. He came out of the bushes and she gave him a hug._

_"I've been in Volterra." He began to explain "I've joined the Volturi. I want you to join too. Together we can destroy the whole human race rather than protect it. I'm sure I can confince them all eventually."_

_"No." Carlene said confused. Why would he want all this power? "That's sick. I don't want to hurt the humans, just drink their blood. Not destroy their race that's disgusting."_

_His eyes got darker than onyx "Really? Don't you think your parents would love to die. Especially by someone they knew. Better yet feared?"_

_"You wouldn't dare hurt them." Carlene said. This was impossible how could someone she'd known forever just threaten her family like that? How could he be so inhuman he didn't care for the very people who'd once taken care of him when his parents were in a war._

_Just like that he left. Carlene followed him and before her eyes she saw her mother, father, brother, and little sister die just like that. It killed her inside and she wanted to cry but couldn't. Then he moved on to their neighbors. He'd drank the two parents blood and bit the boy, before Carlene stepped in. Dempsey wasn't going to kill anyone else. _

_He retreated but, said he'd be back. The boy he'd bitten changed a few days later. Carlene found out that his name was Derrick. So, she and Derrick went south – only in the rain though – where they found Keith and Anna._

_End of Flashback_

"Derrick. I have to get out of here." Carlene said thinking her plans through. "He can't kill anyone else. I won't let him. I'll lead him West and then go somewhere from there."

"No. He'll have a better chance to kill you or worse." Derrick said his tone dark and his eyes darker. "Stay and we'll have a better chance to kill that monster."

Carlene shook her head. "No. He could go back to the Volturi, tell them about us, and then bring them here to kill all of us. I'm sorry but, I have to go."

She swiftly walked out of his room and walked downstairs. Everyone. Everyone – including the human blood drinkers – was in the living room, looking at her. Carlene walked backwards toward the door. They tackled her.

"I'm not going to kill anyone." Carlene said in a calm voice. "I have to go. There's…… um………… a vampire……….. anger control camp……… West. And I figured I should go."

They all looked at her doubtfully, but got off of her. She was about to take off running, when someone grabbed her arm. Carlene turned. It was Aidan.

"We need to talk." He said his eyes narrowing "Now. Before you go………. To the anger managing camp thing."

She nodded and let him lead her outside, where they couldn't hear them. He let go of her, unsure that she would control herself. Aidan started pacing rubbing his eyes, in consuntration.

"What's going on?" He said finally looking her in the eye. "Why are you lying to your family and where are you going and why?"

"I already told you." She said looking away so he couldn't tell she was lying "I'm going to a vampire anger control camp, and I did not lie to my family."

"Where are you going?" Aidan said his tone serious. "And why won't you tell me and why are you lying to everyone."

"Why should I tell you anything?" Carlene spat back. "There is no reason that I should trust you at all. Your lucky I haven't killed you yet. Not that I am. I'm just saying."

"Is this about the Melissa thing?" Aidan asked trying hard not to laugh "Is THE Carlene Slovack jealous?"

"I am not." Carlene said childlishly looking away. "How immature do you think I am. And it's not like I care, why would I care that you and Melissa kissed? And that you were using it against me in my mind when we were fighting, not that it bothered me but, it was annoying."

"Your still lying. You do care." He said with a smirk "And it did bother you. You were yelling and were sobbing. Let's not forget how you blew up on Melissa when she was thinking that either."

Carlene had nothing to say. He was going to drag this out. Oh well he knew now. He knew how it bothered her, how she hated that they kissed. Aidan knew how she wanted to kill Melissa and knew why she wanted to kill him.

He smiled, happy for knowing he was right, to have something over her. "But back to the issue. Why are you lying through your teeth? And to your 'family' too?"

"Fine! You want to know why?" She whisper-shouted. "He's back. Ok? Dempsey Soloman is back. And he's coming to get me and will kill anyone who gets in his way. I have to leave and not come back. Or I'll even get an option to come back."

"Dempsey Soloman?" Aidan repeated as if it rang a bell. Which Carlene doubted it did. "So what? You all can fight him. And maybe if we feel like it we could help. I mean it's one vampire, piece of cake."

"No. You can't. Cause if he saw all the numbers." Carlene began thinking of the possibilties, all of her adopted family deader than they were now. "Because if he saw all of us, he….. he would get the Volturi involved. Everyone, everyone would be dead…….. just like before."

Horror struck his eyes and he was frozen for a second thinking this through. Carlene didn't quite understand why he was so horror struck it would only be her. I mean it's not like his Melissa would get hurt.

"See? That's why I need to go. He can't hurt anyone I love again." Carlene said pain in her voice. "It was hard enough last time. I can't survive again if he hurts anyone."

"What do you mean?" Aidan said finally coming out of his trance. "What did he do last time, that's so bad that it has you running West?"

"He killed my parents." Carlene said hiding the sadness in her voice "And he almost killed Derrick. I'm not going to let him come in again and kill everyone again. I have to leave."

Carlene turned around and was just about to run, before anyone else could stop her, when he grabbed her arm. She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"No. You don't." Aidan stated his tone serious. "We all can take him down and the Volturi too."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Carlene asked trying to hide her smile. "How can we all take down the Volturi, their guard, and the rest of them? Besides why do you even care. Just let me go and die ok?"

"I said no. I'm not going to let you die because of somebody we can kill before he gets to the Volturi." He said his tone grave.

"Besides I don't like Melissa." He said a quieter and faster. Carlene had to lean in to hear. She shook her head. It felt so good to hear him say that but, she had to go and couldn't waste anymore time trying to explain all of this.

"Either way. I'm probably not going to come back, but at least I'll see my parents again. I'm sorry but……………….. bye." She said her voice cracking at the last word. Carlene stood up on her toes, kissed him, and left before she could see his reaction.

She left with wordless sobs and a broken heart. Carlene could hear Dempsey on her trail. One thing was sure she need to find help to end this monster.

**To Be Continued? Or not? Should I end this or sequel anyone? Sorry it's so short but, that's the way the cookie crumbles. Review please, so I can know your thoughts.**


	5. AN : :

**Hey everyone you must have thought I died. But umm yea still alive last time I checked. Now I'm going to start a sequel don't worry it will be longer I hope I'm not good with the whole hold it out longer thing I like to get right to the point**

**Anyways, I'm starting on the sequel right now it will be better, it's going to be a Twilight and Clique crossover you'll see why :-). Anyways I like it so far, but I've only written like three paragraphs so far and I'm working on the whole updating thing. :-)**

**PM me if you have any questions, comments, or just want to warn me about my hazardess writing. Well byes. **


End file.
